


You can run and hide but I'll always find you

by ShadowsOfDarknessInHell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amnesia, F/M, Incubus! castiel, Running Away, Violence, confused reader, demon! castiel, demonic mates, underage at first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:24:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4174632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsOfDarknessInHell/pseuds/ShadowsOfDarknessInHell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just suppose to be a joke, it wasn't suppose to work. You should've listened to sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic, I got this idea after reading about castiel being possessed, but this is going to be way out of that, I have many ideas for this story.
> 
> Y/n= your name  
> F/n= friends name

"Come on y/n dont you want to try? I mean its not like it's going to work!" Your friend f/n cried, it was your 17th birthday and your mom decided you should throw a slumber party. So here you were. You signed, your friends wanted to do something more exciting then text people, or watch movies all night.

They wanted to summon a demon.

You were totally against it, you learned from your best friend sam,-who was a hunter- about everything that went bump in the night. You learned about this after you accidentally saw him chop off your teachers head, who apparently happened to be a vampire. So you had done tons upon tons of research finding about everything. It was thrilling to say the least.

But this happen to be awhole nother ball game, demons were alot tougher then vamps. And for all you could know this could actually work, and you could all die.

You gave another sign and looked over at f/n, this was all just out of whack. "Fine I'll do it, but if we all die dont say I didnt warn you". F/n squealed and clapped her hands. She looked way to excited about this. 'Should I be worried?' You thought to yourself as beth and angel (your other two friends) came into the room with a bagfull of items. F/n cleared off the table in you're room, beth and angel set the items down.

You leaned over and looked into the bag, starting to pull out some of the things. 4 white roses, 6 black candles, a needle, and a metal bowl. 

"What the fuck kind of demon are you summoning?" You asked looking at the items strangely. 

"An Incubus", angel answered from the other side of the table. You looked up at her eyes widening. "You wanna summon a male sex demon?" You mused. "It was the only one we could find that had simple ingredients, we printed out the page if you wanna look" beth said. You turned to see her handing you a piece of paper and you took it skimming over the page before handing it back to her. "So...this demon's name is castiel?" You aske turning toward f/n who was setting everything up. "Yep".

"What are you doing?" Beth asked angel, who was putting tags on the roses. "Putting our names on the roses", "why?", "so we can be able to tell which rose turns red". Now you were really confused. "Roses turning red?" You asked lifting a brow.

"Um yeah, before the ritual we have to put a drop ofour blood on the rose, whichever rose turns red means..." angel paused looking down at the paper, she frowned, "thats strange when I found this page on the internet the rest of the page was in english now it looks to be in...latin I think?" Well that is weird. You signed. 

"Alright are we going to do this or are we going to just sit?", you asked wanting to get through this already. "Alright everyone now it's time, y/n grab the needle and prick yourself and when there's blood drop it onto your rose" f/n said passing the needle to you. "Already done" you said passing the needle to f/n while you put your blood on the rose, everyone else did the same.

Everybody put there rose in front of the bowl north, south, east, west. You were south. F/n then lined the candles in a circle formation, lighting the candles. 

Then it started to rain. Hard.

Everyone jumped at the sound of loud thunder, you looked at you're window in confusion. 'Now thats really strange, the weather called for clear skies tonight', you thought maybe you should call sam. Then you remembered that his last phone got destroyed by a poltergist. Damnit.

"Alright I will now call upon the demon, now everyone close your eyes", everyone closed their eyes as f/n begun to chant. "Wait f/n do you actually know latin?" You asked feeling uncertain about all of this.

"Um not much just a few words. But we'll be fine y/n dont worry about it. Geez you're the one whose usually into this stuff", f/n scoffed and looked down at the paper, and you closed your eyes again. "Quacumque die incavero castiel daemonis nas teque carcere maledictio solverit convix habemus. Venio nunc castiel! Venite aufer!" As soon as f/n stopped chanting the lights in your room started to flicker violently. 

"F/n", you called out warningly, the house started to shake hard, and all of you fell to the floor screaming as you tried to grab each other's hands. "F/N WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!!!" Beth started to scream, the house started to shake even harder, as angel started to cry. Then it all abruptly stopped. 

You were shaking as you moved to get up. You looked up at the table, where your breath was stolen out of your lungs and you gasped. In front of you the candles flames...were..fucking...red. "Guys" you squeaked out as you pointed toward the candles, still staring at them.

"Wait lets check the roses", angel said and the four of you have never run faster toward anything before this. You all looked at your roses, not one of them were red. "Y/n" you looked over at beth who was holding your rose and on the stem was a clean white piece of paper folded. "This wasn't on here before" angel whispered.

You gently took the note off the rose and unfolded it. Your friends watching you intently. 

~Thank you for freeing me mate~

You felt your heart sped up as the room started to darken around you. You felt a voice whisper softly in your ear, "I'll be here when you wake up". And you fell into darkness. 

 

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666

You slowly stirred and opened your eyes, the room was dark you couldn't see anything. You shifted and tried to feel around for a lamp or something for a light. 'Shuffle...shuffle', you stiffed and looked around, still couldn't see anything. "F/n is that you?" You looked around trying to pinpoint the sound. 

You moved slowly getting up from the bed and trying to feel out your room.

Wait.

Your bed was never this big.

Nor did your sheets feel this soft.

Where the fuck were you?!

You felt arms wrap around your waist that pulled you into a tight embrace, a strong bare chest. You screamed and tried to pull away. (Key word= tried).

"Shhh, dear i'm not ever going to hurt you". The voice was gruff almost husky. You shuddered, and tried to squirm away, but the arms tightened around. "I think you might want to stop, its creatingthoughts you dont want to see". You Iinstantly stopped once you felt something hard poking at your thigh, you were only wearing your f/c shorts and t-shirt. He chuckled darkly.

You felt a strong hand on your chin, forcing you to look up and you felt your breath leave you. Even though it was dark you could make out the fiery glowing blue eyes looking down upon you. You couldn't help it but you could tell you were getting wet just by looking at those eyes.

He breathed in a deeply and let out a low growl, and you felt his mouth descending on yours kissing you roughly and deeply. You were shocked to say the least, but you kissed back moaning into the kiss. He pulled away and you whimpered, he laughed.

"You taste so sweet, so innocent, and all mine to corrupt" he purred, you panted slightly, thats when it hit you.

"You're the demon castiel" you whispered, he growled, "yes, yes I am, and you're y/n my mate".  
"What! No thats impossible!" You cried out as your mind started to get off that hazy phase. "Yes you are, I'm guessing your friends are stupider then I thought", "wait a second, you planned this!".

"I've been planning this since the day you were born, little girl, whether you denie it or not you are still mine, and I'll take you whether you are willing or not". You stood still trying to take this in all at once, you researched on demons it never said anything about having mates.

Suddenly the lights came back on, you hissed from the brightness, castiel then let you go and you opened your eyes, you looked up into castiel's face and felt your heart leap into your throat. He had a well chiseled face, short almost spiky black, plump kissable lips, and well toned abs. Thats when you registered he was naked, you blushed and closed your eyes. "Geez man put on some cloths why dont you" you said while trying to back away.

"And here I thought you would like me like this, if your arousal tells me anything", you blushed harder, 'damn demons can smell arousal?' You thought. You felt his arms wrap around you again as his lips started to pepper kiss your neck and you refrained from opening your eyes as he started to suck a sweet spot, you gasped and moaned loudly leaning your head back so he could get more access. He groaned as you felt his tongue slide up and down. "God I want you so bad" he hissed as you felt him trace your chest and grab one of your breast harshly, and you cried out in pleasure. 

"But this will have to do for now" he layed a hand over your heart, you opened your eyes and saw a blue glow flow from his hand to his heart, you watched wide eyed as he grabbed your hand and put it on his chest and you watched as a red glow flowed from his chest into yours. You felt what he felt, the anger, lust, and loneliness. It was all to much for you and you gave a shout falling toward the ground but castiel caught you, whispering sweet words in your ear.

 

You woke up with a shout, and wildly looked around you. You were back in your room, everything was the same as you left it and your friends were passed out on the ground asleep. You facepalmed, 'was it all just a dream?' You wondered, it felt all so real. Your curtains were open and the moonlight shone through the window shining softly through out the room.

You looked at your alarm clock it was only 3am, you squinted your eyes, on top of the clock was another folded piece of paper. You quicky opened it and you felt your heart stop.

~No it wasn't a dream, and dont forget you're still mine~


	2. Lust don't die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been 3 years since you last saw castiel. You now hunt with the winchesters, castiel isn't too happy about that but then again you don't know who he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, thank you peeps for you're love, sorr that this chapter is late and sorry if I made any mistakes. Hope you all enjoy!

It was cold and dark. You were running, you couldn't see anything, you couldn't breathe, you're lungs hurt. You didn't know why you were running, but your brain screamed at you to keep running no matter what.

"Y/n, y/n where are you?", your blood ran cold, you knew that voice but you couldn't remember where. You stopped running even uf your mind was against it, it was still to dark to see anything, but you could dimly make out a male figure in front of you.

"Who are you!?" You yelled out to him, he looked around and spotted you, then he started to walk toward you. You stepped back clutching at your one winged necklace it was you're good luck charm given to you by bobby. The figure reached out his hand toward you, and you instantly felt sad, you shook your head these weren't your feelings.

You looked over to him, his eyes were a glowing blue but thats all you could see in this inky blackness. He came up and grasped your hand and pulled you into a tight embrace, you gasped but didn't try to pull away.

"Y/n, mate you have to remember, remember me. Where are you?" His voice sounded hoarse. You pulled away from him and cupped his face with both of your hands. "I do know that your name is castiel", you whispered. Suddenly a searing pain went to you're head, you fell to your kness grasping it in your hands.

"AHHH!!! Whats happening to me?" You wheezed, itwas getting more and more difficult to breathe. 

Castiel knelt down to your level and put two fingers to your forehead. "You just have to remember, remember who I am and what you are, but don't worry i'll find you soon", he growled out and you instantly disappeared.

Castiel got up and turned walking away, he growled, his eyes shifting to a pitch black then back again to his regular blue. "Damn those Winchesters", he said fading into the inky darkness. 

 

Your Pov:

 

"CASTIEL!" I screamed, waking up. I was back in my hotel room laying in bed. These dreams or nightmares as I liked to have called them. They were all about meeting this 'castiel' person, I could never see his full body or face just his eyes.

I signed and looked over at the clock on the nightstand, it was only 7:30 in the morning. I got up and walked into the bathroom, "geez I look horrible", I muttered to no one. I had bags under my eyes, sickly pale skin, and my hair was greesy and sticking everywhere.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"Hey y/n you alright? I thought I heard something earlier", it was dean. I chuckled.

"Yeah dean I'm fine you can let yourself in", I heard the door open then close then a *ploop*, 'he must've layed down on the bed' I thought. I splashed my face a few times with cold water to help wake me up, and it sure did. I walked out out of the bathroom, and I was correct dean was laying peacefully on the bed with his arms folded behind his head. He cracked one eye open and gave a low whistle, "damn princess you look terrible, have you been getting enough sleep lately?" He sat up and looked at me with concern.

I sat down on the end of the bed, I signed. "Honestly no, these nightmares i've been having, I think there getting worse". I've been having these nightmares ever since I turned eighteen and nothing I do can make them go away, believe me i've tried everything. And no matter what these dreams were always the same, a shadow-y figure with blue eyes, whose name is castiel. 

"Yo y/n you ok there? You just spaced out on me", dean asked waving a hand in front of my face, I swatted it away. "Yeah dean-o I'm fine just tired thats all, I'm going to go take a shower and meet you guys around the park at I don't know 10ish maybe?" He looked uncertain but nodded anyway. "Alright kid if you say so" he ruffled my hair and I stuck my tongue out at him, he laughed and left the room. I looked over at the clock 7:45.

I groaned, hopefully today will be a good day.

 

Dean's Pov: 

 

Damnit castiel's near by again, that damned son of a bitch. How the hell are we suppose to protect her if he keeps on finding her. I groaned loudly as I entered the room and slammed the door behind me. Sam seemed to notice my distressed form as he looked from his computer screen to me.

"Hey are you alright? Sam asked looking abit annoyed. I groaned and glared up at the ceiling. 

 

"Him" I spat out gritting my teeth in anger

 

"Um dude? Which 'him' there's like a ton of 'hims' you could be referring to, so if you could be specific?", hm..smartass.

"Castiel", god his name was like poison in my mouth.

Sam jumped from his seat, "wait castiel? Is he here? God, where's y/n? You didn't leave her alone did you?", he was asking too many questions.

"Damnit sam calm down, no the demon's just nearby, I heard y/n yell out his name when I went to go wake her up", today was not going to be a good day I can already tell. "Then we should probably leave i mean we've already finished this case and we still don't have a lead on dad yet, maybe we should find a safe house".

"Oh yea and what if y/n starts questioning us huh? What are we going tell her, 'oh yea we're keeping you here because there is an immortal incubus romanticly pursuing you, and we also erased your memories because you started to think he was actually good", you could just hear the sarcasm in my voice.

"But dean.."

"No buts sammy, we're not going to a safe house, we're gonna go to bobby's and create another memory-reverse potion and thats final". I hated doimg this but it was for y/n own good, I only want her to be safe and away from that damn demon.

 

*Time Skip brought to you by ~Bill Cipher~

 

Your Pov: 

 

I finished showering and felt alot better but still pretty tired. It was only around 8:30. I huffed and plopped down onto the bed. I heard the sound of a bird flapping its wings and turned around. 

I saw a man standing at the end of my bed (wearing a trench coat with a dark suit under it, also with a blue tie) grinning like he found something. 

I quicky reached for my gun that was under my pillow but to my surprise it wasn't there. "Looking for this?" I turned to find him holding my pistol, still grinning. I couldn't speak or move, the damn fucker had paralyzed me. Now I was panicking I had never taken on a demon before, what was he going to do to me!?

He walked closer and cupped my face looking me dead in the eyes, leaning closer our lips barely touching, he kissed me softly, now I was really confused and surprised but hey I wasn't complaining. His lips felt so soft against mine I wanted more, goddamnit what's wrong with me!? I shouldn't be feeling this way.

But none of that mattered as he kissed me rougher I moaned, but he pulled away before I could do anything, well try to do anything. "You still taste the same" he whispered, what the hell did he mean by that?

I whimpered wanting more of that delicious kiss, his eyes sparkled in amusement, he walked away and went over toward the windows pulling the curtains shut.

"Now you and I are going to have a very long chat"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the cliffhanger but then again everyone hates cliffhangers. So what do you think is going to happen in the next chapter? Send me your input


	3. NOT AN UPDATE!!!!

Oh my goodness i am so sorry for not updating for about like 3 months, i have just been busy with school and taking care of other personal matters, i'm sorry for not saying that i wasn't going to be posting. I've just got alot of things going on right now, BUT..... sometime this week Ch.3 will be posted just give me some time, I will continue this story i promise you it's not dead. And i also want to thank everybody for reading and leaving kudos on this story it means SOOOO much to me that you people actually enjoyed this thing i've made, but still Ch.3 will be posted this week, thanks.


	4. Thks 4 the Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel has you now, and you're not leaving him ever again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG!!!!!!!!! I'm so sorry about this, I really am.........My Wifi had gotten turned off and I lost everything, buttttt here you go peeps ch.3 and sorry for any errors I make and sorry if this chapter seems rushed

Castiel turned around to look at you again, he cocked his head to the side if it had been any other situation you would have thought it was adorable. He waved his hand to the side and you could move and speak again. "What the hell do you want with me!" you yelled, you silently reached for your bag hoping it subtle enough to not make you suspicious, you reached inside and quickly pulled out you're special knife it had a devil's trap engraved on it along with some old-looking symbols. He looked at it for a moment then grinned. "Aw and here I thought you loved me", he mocked, his eyes flashing black, black as coal. He put a hand over his heart and the knife burned hot in your hand causing you to drop it.

 

Castiel flicked his wrist and the knife flew into his hand, he looked over it, then he absorbed it into his left wrist, he let out a groan, growling. "Thank you dear I've been looking for that knife for quite awhile now" his eyes shifted back to there ocean blue. You stood there not believing what just happened in front of you, you shook your head and glared at him. "I'll ask you one more time asshole What. Do. You. Want?" you asked through gritted teeth, this demon was pissing you off. He looked off into the distance for a second then turned head to look back at you.

"Well...I want you to remember".

"Remember what?"

 

"This". In an instant he was in front of you and put one of his hands on your head. "Wait what th-", "remember" he whispered and you dropped onto the bed asleep, he walked over to the other side and crawled onto the bed with you and pulled you close his chest, he let out a contented sign and started to purr like a cat. 

And at that moment Dean walked through the door carrying a burger king bag. Castiel pulled you closer to him and growled at dean, who was now pointing a gun at him. "You son of a bitch let her go", Dean growled he knew he shouldn't have left you alone earlier. "Oh and what are you going to do Winchester, I'm immortal you can't kill me....unless" he sat up and laid your body back on the bed. "You've forgotten" Castiel laughed and laughed until Dean cleared his throat. Dean had learned after their first encounter that castiel was the first incubus ever created making him more powerful then a knight of hell, but less powerful the the demon Cain. "Nope, but you're still a demon and like all demons they can be trapped". Dean quickly brought up his gun and shoot castiel in his shoulder, he grabbed his shoulder and hissed in pain. "Wow you got me there dean, that actually hurt but now I think I should return the favor", he waved his other hand at dean but nothing happened, the demon's face consorted in confusion and he waved his hand again, still nothing. "The hell?" Castiel looked at dean in fury and growled.

 

Now it was dean's turn to smirk. "Devil's trap carved into the bullet, you like?" he said waving his gun in the air.

 

Castiel tried to move but couldn't, he snarled and tried to move more this time but still forced in by an invisible barrier. "Damnit!" Dean came by the bed and picked you up, despite the demon's desperate attempt to escape about 5 feet away. He growled again and begun to pull the bullet out, dean saw this and ran out of the room carrying you on his shoulders. Hurrying toward the lobby (ignoring the odd looks) and out the front door. He saw that Sam was already in the car. 

 

Dean hurriedly opened the back seat door to the impala and dumped you inside, you groaned and rolled over. He jumped into his seat and struggled to get the car started. Sam looked at his brother in panic, "Dude what the hell! What's going on!? And what's wrong with y/n!?" Sam jumped and looked around, then back at you.

"Castiels here we gotta go", he said finally getting the car started

"Dean?" Sam said in a wary voice

"What?!"

"Drive"

"What?!"

"Fucking castiel man, now drive!"

Dean looked over to the doors of the hotel and sure enough castiel was storming out of the hotel clutching his shoulder. "Alright sammy hold on!" Dean yelled and pulled the clutch into reverse, doing a donut and speeding onto the highway, never looking back.

Castiel looked out to the fading impala, he could have stopped them if he really wanted to, he enjoyed the chase it got his blood coursing. He grinned, what the boys didn't know was that he already claimed you, even if you didn't remember it.

Behind him, the motel went up in flames.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Y/N Dreaming~~~~~~~

 

You woke up in a startled gasp, your head was pounding. Everything felt hazy like you were dreaming (duh), you sat up and looked around to what appeared to be a very fancy room, the walls were F/C, with S/F/C edges, this room also appeared to be lacking a window. you were laying on crimson silk sheets with black pillows. You gasped as sudden memories started to fill your head, you fell off the bed grasping your head, everything you had ever forgotten from 3 years ago and in between, from the slumber party, to him marking you, to him claiming you, then to sam and dean forcing you to take a forgetful potion. The memories stopped and you panted, you stood up shakily only to end up falling back into bed. You groaned and decided to just lay there, after all it was a dream.

"Why is it when you get your memories back they always hurt like a bitch?" The pain faded after a minute and you could finally stand up, you got out of the bed there was a fireplace mantle near a door, 'must be a bathroom' you thought. On the mantle there were all sorts of photos of you and castiel, one was of you and him sitting in the park smiling it was almost like he wasn't a demon at all. "We Incubus's don't feed on pain and sex like everyone thinks we do, we feed on true love the sex is just the pleasurable animalistic part of us" You jumped and turned around, it was cas in his suit and trench coat. You started to tear up, not remembering him for three years and on the road with sam and dean. He smiled, a true genuine smile. "So...I take it you remember everything now?" You choked up a sob and ran to embrace him. "Castiel!" you yelled, he was shocked for a moment then hugged you back and you both stayed like that for awhile. "Cas? am I dreaming?" "What makes you think you're dreaming?" "Because I can see little tiny golden threads like stitches edged into the walls" you paused they were like shimmering lines holding the walls together, "cas what am I going to do?" you asked tearing up. He grabbed your chin and forced you to look up at him, his eyes were filled with so many emotions but the main one you could see was love. He kissed you rough and full of passion dominating your mouth, you kissed him back with equal force, but in the end he won because he is a (very) skilled demon with a tongue. He snaps his fingers and you are left totally naked, you move your arms to cover yourself but a force pins your arms together and holds them in the air. You see that castiel isn't in front of you anymore, "cas?" you heard a growl right before the lights go out. You stifled a yelp, but then let out a breathy moan as you felt hands massage your breasts. You felt his face nuzzle into your neck with kisses and bites. "Your scent it drives me crazy" he growled. His hands traveled lower until they reached your folds, you gasped and thrusted your hips on nothing. He chuckled and your arms fell down to your sides, you started to fall forward until he caught you and pinned your back to his chest, and you felt that he was already undressed and something hard poking at your lower back. "I've missed you all of you and damn those winchester's for taking you away from me", he said. His finger started to rub your cilt in harsh circles, you squirmed it was so sensitive but it felt so good. Suddenly it felt like you were choking on water, you coughed and gagged. Castiel let you go and turned you around, his eyes were wide as you teared up. "Castiel" you choked out. "NO!...NO! Goddamnit NO!" He yelled, he started shaking you. "No Y/N please you've got to fight it, Y/N please, please don't let them take you away from me again" he cried, and blood-like tears were streaming down his face. You grabbed his chin and pulled him down for a soft kiss, "I love you" you whispered and fell to the ground, your body exploding into hundreds of black glowing rose petals, proving you left castiel's little dream world. Castiel got up, the lights had turned back on and he faced toward the mirror on the wall, his eyes were pitch black and his bloody tears streaked across his face. He balled his fists and was shaking. The mirror suddenly exploded into thousands of tiny shards, the wallpaper was being torn apart by invisible claws as were the pillows and sheets, black oze started to trickle down the walls making it look like a wild animal was let loose. Then everything stilled, he looked back over toward the broken mirror and waved his hand, it was instantly repaired to it's former glory. During his rage he noticed his tail had come out, it was black with deep red engravings all over it. "This is the last straw the last fucking straw" he gritted out, he then let out an unearthly shriek and the mirror turned pitch black. Castiel spoke into it. "Find me the winchesters and Robert Singer, I don't care what it takes or how long it will be, find them or you will all be punished", he growled and the mirror turned back into it's original form. Cas looked into his own reflection for a moment and grinned. Oh what a hunt this will be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG you thought I was going to give you the smut!? No not yet, but anyway
> 
>  
> 
> ANNOUNCEMENT!!!!  
> Ok I wanna do a fanart contest for this month, you can draw any scene you want from this Idc  
> I will chose three winners and those three will get any oneshot of any supernatural character X reader for me to write of their choosing  
> The contest will last until the 24th where I will be posting the next chapter (Promise)  
> You can submit it to me or post it on whatever you use (just as long as I get a link to it)
> 
> Other than that Happy Holidays!!!


	5. I don't have time for this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm a douchebag, but here you go

The phone rang on the nightstand beside you as you laid peacefully asleep on the bed. You were deeply unconsious, after dean had forcibly made you drink the unforgiving liquid it would take awhile for you to wake up, seeing how it was erasing years worth of memories again for the 3rd time or so.

Castiel looked into your window watching you, he couldn't enter the house it was warded to hell and back, no pun intended, making it physically impossible to enter. He smirked, those boys couldn't keep you from him forever and besides it wasn't like there were wardings against vampires.

A (I don't just wanna say black man that just feels kindof racist, just know that he is black) wearing a dark blue suit and tie with a white collared shirt underneath. Walking out from under the stop light beside the house, he walked to the tree where castiel was sitting on a branch.

"Hello castiel, it's surprising that you called me out here for such an occasion" he paused and looked up to the window then back to castiel. "I see...is she the one you called me out here for?" Castiel looked down at the man and grinned. He jumped down.

"Yes, yes it is, now will you help me?"

"I don't know what's in it for me? Your kind doesn't really have anything I want"

"How about my blood as payment? You as well as anyone else should know what my blood has"

"I suppose that'll do"

"Great, now when will they be here?"

"My children will be here within three days at the most"

Castiel's grin widened.

"Perfect"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha you guys thought this was a chapter? No this is just a preview of what is to come. I would love some ideas. Thank you lovelys!!!


End file.
